


How to Successfully Scar Your Godchild: Sirius 101

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Other, Wizards, cum wads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Merlin, and Gwaine partake in one of Gwaine's ideas. Or at least that is how it was written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Successfully Scar Your Godchild: Sirius 101

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to phandomoftheowl

_The middle of the ninth inning, the great King Arthur is on his knees, ass in the air and cheeks spread. Merlin stands just off the bed, cum wad in hand ready to pitch as Gwain readies his bat. Drying cum wads drip from the king’s anus and with an eyeroll and murmur of “why are we doing this again?” the pitcher reels back and throws the next wad. Gwain swings and then screams in pain as the wad smacks his member and he falls teary eyed off the bed._  
 _“I told you this was a bad idea”_  
 _“I know” the fallen bloke whimpers, and as he tries to lift himself a light thud is heard as the king’s hands slip and fall like dead weight upon the mattress, soft snoring quick to follow._  
 _“He’s going to be pissed you know”_  
 _“we could move him to a better-“_  
 _“not that, the fact that we indulged your idea during his few hours off from duty.”_  
 _“oh… yeah that.”_  
 _“yeah. That.”_

 

The chosen one drops the book, horrified look on his face he tries and fails to scrub the new images in his head. It took a while before his godfather found him, worried that in cleaning he may have been attacked by some rather nasty doxies. Eyes shifting from the frozen look of horror (a sigh of relief when Harry blinks) to the small notebook in front of the boy Sirius thumbs to the first page and lets out the harshest of barking laughs. The number of things awoken in the house cause chaos and by chance it is Lupin who enters upon his laughing friend and the horrified son of best friends. His cheeks flush red as he stammers, “I thought… I thought you had left that in the library…”  
“And I thought I had lost it in that history of magic classroom! We have to show the others.”  
“No.”  
“Come on Remus! It’s our masterpiece, don’t yo-“  
“NO oh god no!”  
It would be days before Harry could look at either of them without shivering.  



End file.
